Sangue e Ciúme
by Izuzumi
Summary: GazetteRukixReitaPor culpa de um ciume coisas ruims podem contecer....
1. Chapter 1

Sangue e Ciúme.

Capitulo 1: Noite sangrenta.

A campainha tocou pela quinta vez. Reita resolve se levantar do sofá e ver quem era. Caminhou ate a porta girou a chave e a maçaneta e se viu de frente ao vocalista.

- "o que veio fazer aqui Ruki?" - disse com uma voz mal humorada.

- "vim ver o que esta acontecendo com você Reita! Faz uma semana que você esta me ignorando! O que esta acontecendo?".

- "não é nada".– e foi fechando a porta na cara do mais baixo, porem esse impediu, e entrou na casa sem ser convidado.

- "vamos Reita! O que eu fiz? Tenho certeza que esta triste com algo".

- "eu estou perfeitamente bem! Você que deve estar com problemas! Então por que não vai se consolar no 'colo do Uruha'" – disse o baixista num tom de deboche.

Ruki acabara de entender o que estava incomodando Reita.

- "ah! É isso! Eu não acredito que você esta me ignorando por causa de um ciúme bobo!".

- "ciúme bobo? No ultimo show você deixou o Uruha se esfregar todo em você!".

- "ei! Você esta exagerando".

- "não to não! E você ainda contribuía e se esfregava nele também!".

- "ah Reita! Que isso... você sabe muito bem que meu coração e só seu... eu te amo!".

- "ah é? Mais eu não te amo mais!!!!" – gritou – " sai da minha casa agora!!!!".- apontava para porta.

Os olhos do vocalista se encheram de água. Lagrimas de tristeza e raiva.

- "então ta! Eu também não te amo mais!" - e saiu da casa do baixista batendo a porta.

Suzuki se sentou no sofá, estava tremendo e seu coração acelerado. Seus olhos se encheram de lagrimas, porem elas não escorriam pois ele as segurava ao maximo.

Ficou fitando a parede a sua frente por uns 5 minutos, quando de repente ouve um barulho de tiro que parecia vir da frente de seu prédio.

Assustado foi ate a varanda olhar. Quando olhou para baixo, não pode acreditar. Ruki estava deitado no asfalto, com um monte de sangue em volta, e uns homens estranhos entrando no carro de Matsumoto que fugiram tão rápido que sumiram na escuridão da noite.

A rua calma e silenciosa que o baixista morava, foi tomada pelo grito de desespero de Reita.

Imediatamente, sai de casa para ir ate Ruki, o elevador estava demorando muito, então decidiu ir pelas escadas.

Não conseguia mais conter as lágrimas, corria escada a baixo chorando muito.

- "Não! Isso não pode estar acontecendo..."- pensou.

Chegando na rua, correu para perto de Ruki, se ajoelhou do lado dele e começou a sacudi-lo.

- "Ruki! Ruki! Por favor, não morra! Acorda!".

Ruki não respondia. Reita começou a gritar. Deitou sobre o peito coberto de sangue do amigo. O baixista tinha perdido as esperanças...

Ate perceber que o coração de Matsumoto ainda batia, e deitado sobre seu peito podia também sentir a respiração do mais baixo. Levantou a cabeça e tremendo tentava pegar o celular em seu bolso.

- "ele esta respirando! Esta vivo! Hospital! Preciso de uma ambulância!"- disse em voz alta para si mesmo.

Ligou para o hospital, a ambulância estava vindo. No desespero por ajuda também ligou para policia.

Uns 10 minutos depois a ambulância, os policiais e ate repórteres haviam chegado.

- "ah! Que ótimo! Repórteres! Tudo que preciso agora são de repórteres!"- pensou ironicamente.

Logo Reita já havia explicado tudo para os policiais e já estava na ambulância com Ruki a caminho do hospital.

-----

Na mesma noite, Uruha estava na casa de Aoi. O telefone toca.

- "moshi moshi !" – atendeu o dono da casa.

- "alo! Aoi! Liga no canal 12!"- diz Kai chorando no telefone.

- "calma Kai! Você ta chorando? Por que?".

- "liga no canal 12!!!!- Kai gritou do outro lado da linha no telefone.

- "ta calma Kai!"- disse Aoi – "Uruha liga a tv no canal 12."

Uruha foi até a televisão, ligando-a no canal 12, então viu cenas de um acidente, reconheceu na hora a pessoa ensangüentada na rua, era Ruki, e do seu lado, Reita. Então começou a ouvir a narração da repórter:

- "acaba de acontecer um acidente horrível envolvendo Ruki, vocalista da banda The GazettE. Parece que ele foi baleado por assaltantes que roubaram seu carro. Seu amigo de banda, Reita, chamou por socorro, e eles já estão a caminho do hospital..."

Uruha começou a gritar, Kai não parava de chorar no telefone e Aoi estava em choque, não conseguia acreditar.

- "fiquem calmos, por favor! Kai fica ai que eu vou ai te buscar para irmos para o hospital ta?".

- "Ta bom!".

Aoi desliga o telefone e junto com Uruha sai de casa para ir buscar Kai e irem juntos para o hospital.

------

Continua...


	2. Chapter 2

Sangue e Ciúme.

Capitulo 2: Lembranças

Ruki x Reita

Classificação: Drama, Yaoi, Lemon

Passos de inquietação ecoavam pela sala de espera do hospital. Reita, sozinho, andava de um lado para o outro, sentindo-se cada vez mais culpado pelo ocorrido.

"E tudo minha culpa... e se o Ruki...".

Mais lagrimas escorreram em seu rosto. Sua faixa já estava toda encharcada, nunca tinha chorado tanto assim. Só de pensar que poderia perdê-lo para sempre, já doía muito.

- "Senhor Suzuki Akira?" – Um medico apareceu na sala de espera.

- "Sim?".

- "O senhor Matsumoto Takanori esta sendo operado. Seu estado e grave, mais esta tudo sobre controle. Aconselho ao senhor se acalmar. Qualquer problema é só procurar por uma enfermeira". – E se retirou.

O baixista não sabia se ficava aliviado ou mais aflito.

"O estado é grave", pensou. "Mais o medico disse que esta tudo sobre controle!".

Respirou fundo e resolveu se sentar no sofá da sala em que estava e ficou fitando a parede a sua frente. Os pensamentos angustiantes não paravam de vir a sua cabeça, queria chorar mais não tinha mais lagrimas.

Porem ao meio de tantos pensamentos negativos, lembranças especiais começaram a ressurgir em sua cabeça. Sorrio e fechou os olhos para que pudesse relembrar cada detalhe das lembranças. Principalmente de uma em especial... a primeira vez com Ruki.

-Flash Back-

Era fim de tarde, o baixista se encontrava na frente da porta do apartamento de Matsumoto. Já havia tocado a campainha e esperava o dono da casa ir atender. A porta se abre.

- "Oi Reita! O que veio fazer aqui?" – Disse meio surpreso.

- "Vim de visitar" – Sorrio – "Posso entrar?".

- "Mais é claro! Vamos entre!" – Disse fazendo sinal para o amigo entrar.

Reita logo se acomodou no sofá, e Ruki após trancar a porta se sentou numa poltrona em frente ao sofá em que o baixista havia se sentado. Os dois se fitaram por um momento, mais logo o vocalista desviou o olhar e falou:

- "E então?...".

- "Bom... na verdade..." – Respirou fundo – "Eu vim aqui para te contar uma coisa...".

- "Pode contar" – Sorrio.

- "Hum como posso começar".– Coçou a cabeça e sentiu suas bochechas corarem. Por sorte sua faixa as escondia.

Nenhuma palavra inteira saiu de sua boca. Já estava começando a se sentir uma pouco idiota, então resolveu mudar de estratégia. Se levantou, respirou fundo e se posicionou bem em frente ao outro, que fez uma cara de duvida. Respirou fundo mais uma vez, colocou as mãos nos braços da poltrona e se inclinou para frente.

- "Ah... Reita?" – Sentiu suas bochechas quentes, e desvio o olhar dos olhos do outro.

Sem dizer nada, Reita aproximou mais o seu rosto e logo seus lábios se tocaram. Aos poucos foi tentando aprofundar o beijo esperando o outro corresponder. Isso logo aconteceu, o vocalista não só aprofundou como abraçou o baixista pelo pescoço.

O beijo se aprofundou cada vez mais, exploravam cada canto da boca do outro. Quanto mais se beijavam, o desejo de possuir o outro aumentava. Ate que aos poucos suas bocas se separaram para pegar um pouco de fôlego. Suzuki não perdeu tempo e agora beija e lambia o pescoço de Matsumoto, que soltava leves gemidos de prazer. Entre um desse gemidos acabou deixando escapar uma frase:

- "Reita... aishiteru!"

Ao ouvir isso o dono do nome parou o que estava fazendo e disse:

- "O que?" – Olhou profundamente nos olhos de Ruki – "Repita!"

Um pouco assustado e envergonhado, o vocalista desviou o olhar e repetiu num tom de voz bem baixo.

- "Repita olhando nos meus olhos".

- "Eu... eu... eu te amo Reita!" - Sentiu seu corpo quente – "Te amo muito!"

Reita fechou os olhos por um momento e sorrio. Agora fitando os olhos de Ruki disse:

- "Não Ruki... eu te amo mais..."

Os dois sorriram e ficaram se olhando por um tempo. Logo seus lábios se tocaram novamente. Suzuki sentou nas coxas de Matsumoto, e agora alem de se beijarem tocavam um o corpo do outro. O baixista então posicionou uma de suas mãos nas partes baixas do outro e começou a massageá-las por cima da calça.

- "Ah! Reita!" – Sentiu suas partes baixas esquentarem.

- "Ruki... eu... você... quer?...".

- "Não entendi" – Disse um pouco ofegante.

- "Você quer ir mais alem? Você sabe... fazer...'aquilo'".

Ruki sorriu.

- "É o que eu mais quero nesse momento..."

O baixista sorriu, e ansioso foi tentar abrir os botões da calça do vocalista. Porem esse impediu. Reita não entendeu.

- "Reita... você não acha melhor fazer isso lá dentro... essa poltrona e meio apertada para isso...".

Os dois riram. Reita saiu de cima das pernas de Ruki e este logo se levantou também. Com o baixista agora o abraçando por trás foram em direção ao quarto.

Mesmo só estando os dois em casa, trancaram a porta. Ruki se deitou primeiro e logo Reita deitou em cima. Ficaram se abraçando, se lambendo e beijando por um tempo.

Suzuki sentiu as mãos de Matsumoto passando pelo seu abdômen e subindo sua camisa, logo estava sem ela. Então fez o mesmo com o outro.

Ficou olhando para o corpo do vocalista. Era quase impossível não ter vontade de lamber e beijar ele todinho. E assim fez. Começou pelo umbigo e foi subindo ate chegar a boca carnudo do amigo. Enquanto se deliciava com aquela boca, sentiu suas calças sendo desabotoadas e abaixadas aos poucos.

Distanciou sua boca e ajudou a terminar de tirar sua própria calça. E em seguida retirou as do outro.

Somente de roupas de baixo seus lábios voltaram a se tocar. Reita sentiu seu corpo sendo empurrado para trás. Parou de beijar o amigo para ver qual era o problema.

"Será que ele desistiu?" – Pensou.

Os dois ficaram se olhando, então Ruki sorrio. Empurrou o baixista para o lado o deitando na cama, e logo deitou por cima. O vocalista só queria mudar de posição.

Reita sentiu suas bochechas quentes. O vocalista o olhava de um jeito tão provocante e sensual...

Suas bocas voltaram a se tocar, um explorava o corpo do outro com as mãos. Suzuki sentiu as mãos do outro adentrarem sua roupa de baixo e aos poucos abaixá-la.

Sentiu-se envergonhado por estar totalmente sem roupa. Ruki logo percebeu o desconforto do amigo e tirou a sua ultima peça de roupa sozinho, para deixá-los em situações iguais.

Seus corpos totalmente despidos se tocaram pela primeira vez. Takanori massageava com as mãos o membro de Akira que soltava baixos gemidos de prazer e suspirava ofegante a cada movimento e a cada lambida que o outro dava em seu pescoço

Porem Ruki logo para com as caricias e fita o outro ofegante olhando para o teto.

- "Reita.."

- "Hai..."

- "Posso tirar?" – Ruki se referiu a faixa que o amigo usava tampando o nariz.

- "Hum..." – pensou – "Se estiver atrapalhando pode tirar...".

Dito e feito. Sorriu e colocou as mãos no rosto de Suzuki e fico dando leves beijos nos lábios do amigo por um tempo.

Parou e ficou olhando nos olhos do baixista, mais este desviava o olhar de vez em quando. O vocalista riu. O outro não entendeu.

Ruki saiu de cima de Reita e deitou do lado dele e ficou o olhando sorrindo. O outro se virou de frente para o vocalista e perguntou sem jeito:

- "Do que você esta rindo?...".

- "Você fica todo tímido quando..." - Sorriu – "quando... digamos esta sendo 'dominado'".

Reita sentiu seu rosto ficar vermelho de vergonha.

- "Viu?" – Disse o vocalista sorrindo maliciosamente.

Tomou fôlego para falar, mais não conseguiu dizer nada.

- "O engraçado e que lá na sala" – Soltou uma leve risadinha – "Você chegou todo cheio de 'pose' para cima de min... me deixou ate com 'medo'" – Riu.

- "Ah para com isso Ruki..." – Disse muito tímido.

- "Ta bom" – Sorriu.

Os dois ficaram se olhando.

- "Rei- chan..."

- " Hai..."

- "Se quiser... eu fico 'em baixo' para você ficar mais à vontade".

O outro ficou mais sem graça ainda.

- "Sabe... é nossa primeira vez juntos... é primeira vez nesse 'tipo' de experiência... quero que seja bom para nos dois..."

- "Ta bom..." – Concordou meio sem jeito.

Ruki sorriu e deitou de barriga para cima, e logo sentiu o corpo de Reita em cima de si, e o beijando ferozmente.

- "Viu só? Foi só você mudar de posição que já se soltou".- Disse malicioso.

- "Ruki chega de 'piadinhas'" – Disse rindo.

- "Isso foi uma ordem Rei-chan?" – A malicia permanecia em seu rosto.

- "Foi!" – Disse rindo.

- "ui!"- riu também.

Ficaram sorrindo e se olhando por um tempo, e começaram a se beijar e esfregar por um tempo. Ate perceberem que já estava mais do que na hora de ir mais adiante. Seus membros já estavam rígidos.

Os dois se olharam nos olhos, já sabiam o que ia vir. O vocalista abriu um pouco as pernas para o outro se acomodar. Logo se sentiu sendo preenchido pelo membro de Reita. Gemeu e segurou firme nos lençóis da cama.

- "Machucou?".

- "Eu estou bem" – Respondeu – "Pode continuar".

- "Hai!".

Sabendo que o parceiro estava bem, colocou as mãos do lado da cabeça deste, e continuou. Empurrava e afastava o quadril fazendo o vocalista soltar e murmuras de prazer.

Intensificou os movimentos e começou a aranhava de leve as costas de Reita e gemia baixinho. Porem o som era abafado pelo beijo feroz que o baixista lhe dava.

Aumentou mais ainda o ritmo dos movimentos, sentia o membro de Takanori roçando em sua barriga. Afastou um pouco o seu corpo, desgrudou os lábios e segurou com uma de suas mãos os atributos de Ruki e começou a massagear a região. O dono dos atributos gemeu alto.

Os corpos quentes e úmidos... Os gemidos... As respirações fora de ritmo... Estava tudo sendo maravilhoso para ambos. Estavam quase chegando no maximo do prazer.

Mais algumas investidas dos quadris de Reita... e pronto! O vocalista gemeu alto quando sentiu o liquido do baixista o preenchendo, e logo sentiu também que expelia no abdômen do amigo, que estava de olhos fechados e mordendo o lábio inferior para abafar os gemidos. Mais esse recurso não adiantou muito.

Foram diminuindo o ritmo aos poucos, e logo Suzuki retirou-se de dentro de Matsumoto. Beijaram-se e esfregaram seus recém molhados. Continuaram com isso durante um bom tempo... Ate adormecerem...

- Fim do Flash Back –

- "Ei! Reita!"

O baixista foi trazido se volta de suas lembranças quando escutou seu nome. Viu os companheiros de banda entrarem na sala de espera onde estava. Sentiu-se envergonhado por estar lembrando de certa situação. Seu corpo estava quente. Cruzou as pernas para esconder o volume que começará a se formar.

- "Hey!" –Respondeu.

- "Como esta o Ruki?" – Perguntou o baterista preocupado.

- "O medico disse que e grave, mais esta tudo sobre controle"

- "E isso e bom ou ruim?" – Perguntou o guitarrista mais novo.

- "Eu não sei...".

- "Então tudo que temos que fazer e esperar..." - Disse o mais velho do grupo e se sentou. Os outros dois também se sentaram.

Um silencio tomou a sala, mas logo foi quebrado por Kai.

- "E então Reita... vai nos contar como foi realmente o acidente?".

- "Eu acho que não tem muito que explicar Kai. Provavelmente a televisão disse o que aconteceu".– Disse serio.

Novamente o silencio. O baterista tomou fôlego para falar algo novamente, mas foi interrompido por Reita.

- "Uruha posso falar com você um instante?"

- "Claro" – Com uma cara de duvida concordou, se levantou e foi atrás do baixista que saía da sala.

Kai e Aoi observaram curiosos os dois saindo da sala.

No corredor Uruha pergunta curioso.

- "O que foi Reita?".

- "Me desculpa".

- "Pelo o que?". - Perguntou mais curioso ainda.

- "Teve horas que chequei a te culpar pelo ocorrido...".

- "Hum? Mas por que? Eu nem estava perto... agora eu estou mais preocupado ainda!".

- "Sente-se Uruha" – Fez para o outro se senta no sofá do corredor.

Os dois se sentaram.

- "Vou contar o que aconteceu...".

- "Hai.".

- "Bom... Para começar... Eu e o Ruki temos um caso...".

- "EU SABIA! EU SABIA!". – Gritou feliz.

- "Menos Uruha! É serio! Assim os outros vão ouvir lá de dentro!".

- "Desculpa, pode continuar".

- "Porem, agente brigou... na verdade eu briguei com ele, por que estava com ciúmes...".

- "Ciúmes de que?" - Perguntou interessado no que o outro falava.

- "Você...".

- "Eu? Como assim?".- Perguntou sem entender.

- "Sabe... no ultimo show, eu não gostei de você... não e nada, e só que achei que no ultimo show você se jogou de mais para cima do Ruki...".

O guitarrista o olhou indignado.

- "Reita eu não acredito! Como você pode pensar isso! No ultimo show eu só chequei perto do Ruki, eu nem encostei nele!".

- "É eu sei..." – Disse sem jeito.

- "E eu nunca iria trair o Aoi, você sabe disso".

- "É eu sei disso. Por isso peço desculpas. Me sinto um idiota por ter sentido tanto ciúmes".

- "Nhá!" – Uruha sorriu e segurou as bochechas do outro – "Não conhecia esse seu lado sentimental Rei-chan!".

- "Para com isso!" – Disse tímido e empurrando as mãos do outro para longe.

- "Eu não resisti" – Riu – "Mais eu te desculpo sim, mais o que eu não entendi e o que isso tem haver com o acidente".

- "Ruki foi lá em casa hoje ver o que estava acontecendo comigo, mas eu o expulsei e disse coisas horríveis, e então ele foi embora, e o resto você já sabe...".

- "Hum..." - Uruha não sabia direito o que falar. Sabia que o amigo estava muito triste. Então colocou o braço por trás do ombro do outro e disse: - "Tenho certeza que o Ruki vai ficar bem!".

- "Arigatou Uruha".

- "Vamos voltar para sala de espera?".

- "Ta mais antes...".

- "O que?".

- "Promete que não vai contar... Sobre meu caso com o Ruki para os outros?".

- "Esta bem, mais eu não sei o por que esconder. Eu e o Aoi não escondemos de vocês".

- "É eu sei, mas..." – Disse sei jeito.

- "Hum!" – Olhou malicioso – "Rei-chan é tímido!!!!! OU não quer perder a 'fama de macho''- Disse rindo.

- "Ei!" – Retrucou envergonhando – " É ... talvez seja por esses dois motivos...".

Os dois riram.

- "Quem diria! Rei-chan é sentimental e tímido!".

- "Já chega Uruha!" – Corou – "E não me chame de 'Rei-chan'".

- "Hum! Por que não? " – Continuou rindo – "Já sei! Por que o Ruki-chan te chama assim na hora 'do prazer'".

O outro corou mais do que nunca.

- "Ui! Rei-chan! Mais forte Rei-chan!".- cassou imitando a voz de Ruki.

- "URUHA! PARA COM ISSO!" – Disse tímido e bravo ao mesmo tempo.

O guitarrista riu mais ainda.

- "Eu to brincando com você Reita".– Sorriu – "Para ver se você fica mais otimista quanto ao Ruki".

O outro sorriu.

- "Vai da tudo certo" – Piscou – "Agora vamos voltar para sala".

- "Hai!".

Na sala de espera:

- "Os dois tão demorando não é Aoi?".

- "Demorando de mais!".

A porta se abriu, e os dois entraram.

- "Ate que em enfim! O que estavam fazendo?".

- "Nada não Aoi, o Reita queria conversar comigo" – Se sentou no colo do mais velho.

- "Demorou muito" – Disse embirado.

- "Vai ficar com ciúmes?".

- "... Sim...".

Uruha o beijou.

- "Não precisa ter ciúmes! Eu sou só seu!".

Os dois sorriram.

A porta se abriu e um medico com uma aparência muito seria entrou. Todos o olharam atentos e Kai perguntou:

- "Como esta o Ruki?".

Continua...


	3. Chapter 3

Sangue e Ciúme.

Capitulo 3: Silencio! Estamos em um hospital!

Todos olhavam apreensivos para o medico esperando sua resposta.

- O senhor Matsumoto Takanori foi...

- Ahhhh!- O medico foi interrompido por Kai.

- O que foi Kai? – Perguntaram os outros indignados com a interrupção.

- Não continue! Eu já sei! O Ruki... ele... ele foi para 'o outro mundo'!- Gritou desesperado.

Reita sentiu um aperto no coração ao ouvir as palavras do baterista.

- Kai se acalme! – Disse o guitarrista mais novo – Você nem deixou ele terminar de falar!

O baterista abriu a boca para falar mais desistiu.

- Então, pode continuar – Disse Uruha ao medico.

- Como eu ia dizendo, o senhor Matsumoto Takanori foi transferido para o quarto e já pode receber visitas...

- A onde é o quarto? – interrompeu de novo.

- Quarto 108 no segundo andar...

- Obrigado!- Disse rápido e puxando Aoi e Uruha pelos braços então saindo da sala, deixando o medico e Reita sozinhos.

- Ele foi para o quarto, mas esta tudo bem com ele?

- Bom quanto a isso...

- Reita! O que esta esperando? Vamos! – Kai havia voltado e agora puxava o outro pelo braço interrompendo o medico mais uma vez.

--------

- Venham logo! – Já com a mão na maçaneta da porta do quarto, apresava os outros.

- Espera Kai! – Aoi terminava de subir as escadas.

- Você é muito lerdo Aoi!

- Será que agente pode ir entrando assim? – Perguntou Uruha.

- Boa pergunta. – E retirou a mão da maçaneta.

O guitarrista mais velho agora do lado dos outros perguntou ao baixista que estava a olhar atentamente pela janelinha de vidro na porta.

- Como ele esta Reita?

O outro tomou fôlego para responder, mais foi empurrado pelo baterista que deseja olhar pela janelinha e responder a pergunta.

- Sim ele parece bem.- Sorriu feliz.

O baixista o olhou de cara feia.

- O que foi?

- Acho que o Aoi perguntou para min!

O baterista ficou sem graça.

- Vamos entrar então.- Disse Uruha quebrando o clima ruim que estava preste a ser formar entre Kai e Reita, e abriu a porta.

Ruki desviou o olhar da porta quando viu o baixista entrar por ultimo e fechar a porta. Estava certo que não queria a presença deste.

- E ai Ruki? Que susto eim? Esta tudo bem? – Perguntou sorrindo o guitarrista loiro.

O vocalista cruzou os braços, e com a cara amarada olhava para mesinha de cabeceira do lado da cama em que estava recostado.

- Ei! Ruki! – Chamou Kai surpreso.

Novamente não respondeu. Kai, Aoi e Uruha se entre olharam preocupados.

- Ruki o gato comeu sua língua? – Perguntou o mais velho para tentar descontrair.

Novamente o vocalista não respondeu.

- Ruki? – Tentou dessa vez Uruha, porem novamente o vocalista ignorou.

Continuava de braços cruzados e cara fechada olhando para a mesinha ao seu lado.

- Ai não! – Gritou Kai.

- Não grite Kai! – Disse Aoi incomodado – O que foi?

- Ruki! Você perdeu a voz? – Perguntou muito preocupado.

Uruha e Aoi alternaram olhares de espanto entre Kai e Ruki. O vocalista suspirou fundo, descruzou os braços e olhou frio para o baterista.

- Não Kai! Eu não perdi a voz, nem nada! Eu estou bem! – Disse serio e frio.

- Ai que alivio – Disse Kai dando um leve sorriso, pois percebeu que mesmo estando bem o vocalista não estava feliz, então um grande sorriso não era propicio para o momento.

- Alias Kai! – Continuou – Se eu tivesse perdido a voz, não ia poder responder sua pergunta!!

- É mesmo Kai, não foi um pergunta inteligente...- Aoi tentou descontrair, mais percebeu que agora o baterista também estava serio.

- O que agente fez para você Ruki? Agente vem aqui com a maior preocupação e boa vontade e é assim que você recebe agente? – O baterista estava realmente irritado.

O vocalista virou o rosto de novo e não respondeu. Uruha logo entendeu o que estava acontecendo, quando se lembrou que o baixista apesar de não parecer, estava no quarto. Mas especificamente encostado na porta olhando para o chão, serio, evitando ao maximo olhar o vocalista.

- Aoi, Kai, vamos lá para fora um instante. – Disse o loiro.

- É o que eu ia fazer! – Kai cruzou os braços e olhou feio para Ruki.

Reita desencostou da porta para que os três pudessem sair. Kai saiu primeiro, não estava nada feliz com a recepção do amigo. Uruha em quanto passava pela porta sussurrou para que só o baixista escutasse.

- Aproveita essa chance e acerte logo as coisas com o Ruki.

Reita soltou um sorriso forçado. O guitarrista então, já ia saindo, quando se lembrou que estava esquecendo 'algo'. Virou-se para trás e deparou-se como o outro guitarrista o olhando serio.

- Aoi! Ta esperando o que?

- O que foi isso agora? Pensa que eu não vi você sussurrando no ouvido do Reita e ele sorrindo em seguida?

- Aoi vem logo! – Voltou e puxou ele pelo braço.

- Ai! Não me puxe assim! – Afastou as mãos do outro do próprio braço – Eu to achando você e o Reita muitos estranhos! Primeiro ficam um tempão tendo uma 'conversa em particular' depois ficam aos sussurros...

- Aoi depois agente conversa! – Puxou ele novamente pelo braço para sair do quarto.

- Você não esta me traindo com o Reita não ne? – Perguntou serio.

Um barulho de vidro se estilhaçando tomou o quarto. Ruki havia arremessado um jarro de vidro com flores que estava na mesa de cabeceira, em direção a Reita. Este estava paralisado com o susto.

- Que barulho foi esse? – Kai voltou assustando para ver o que tinha acontecido, e se deparou com os três integrantes paralisados de susto e Ruki com uma expressão de muita raiva.

- Aoi! Não! Eu não estou te traindo! – Respirou fundo – E Ruki! Se acalme o Reita nunca te trairia!

O vocalista fechou os olhos, respirou fundo e gritou:

- Saiam já da qu...!!! – Não completou a frase. Sentiu uma fisgada forte em seu peito e colocou as mãos sobre a região.

- Ruki você esta bem? – Perguntou o baterista preocupado.

O vocalista começou a tocir um monte de sangue, sujando a si mesmo e a cama em que estava.

- Alguém chame um medico! – Gritou o baixista.

O baterista saiu disparado à procura de um medico, então os outros três se aproximaram do vocalista para ver como estava.

Logo em seguida Kai voltou acompanhado pelo medico que pediu para que eles se retirassem para que pudesse cuidar do vocalista.

--------

No corredor em frente ao quarto 108, o baterista andava de um lado para o outro pedindo respostas para os companheiros, que estavam sentados no sofá do corredor aparentando estarem todos muito preocupados com o vocalista.

- Alguém pode me explicar o que ta acontecendo?

- Simples! – Respondeu Uruha – Reita e Ruki tem um caso. Eles brigaram, Ruki teve um acidente, e agora Ruki por causa do Aoi pensa que o Reita esta o traindo comigo.

Kai e Aoi ficaram surpresos com as diversas informações ditas rapidamente.

- MUITO OBRIGADO URUHA! – Gritou ironicamente o baixista – Eu acho que pedi para você guardar segredo não?!

- Reita me desculpe, mais eu tive que esclarecer tudo de uma vez! E eu não vejo o por que de você e o Ruki quererem esconder.

- Da licença! Mas o segredo é meu! E eu que deveria decidir quando contar! – Disse nervoso.

- Silencio! Estamos em um hospital!

- Você também esta gritando Kai! – Respondeu Suzuki.

- Efim... – Continuou o baterista – Deixa eu ver se entendi. Reita e Ruki estão namorando?

- Sim – Respondeu Uruha.

- Ai que bonitinho! Kwaii!! Sempre achei que vocês combinavam - Comentou todo sorridente guitarrista mais velho.

- Você vai ver o que é 'Kwaii' quando eu meter a mão na sua cara!!!! – O baixista se levantou com raiva.

- Calma Reita! – Uruha fez o outro se sentar novamente – O Aoi só esta elogiando!

- Elogiando? Kwaii não é elogio! É coisa de...- Respirou fundo e cruzou os braços - É coisa de 'viado'...

- Ue? Mas se você esta com o Ruki então você é um! – Brincou o baterista, que dava uma leve risadinha.

- Eu te dou 3 segundo para correr, se você não quiser morre Kai!!!!!! – Gritou nervoso o baixista.

- Calma Reita! Eu to brincando – O baterista riu – Mas é verdade...

- 1!

Os três se entre olharam assustados.

- Você não ta falando serio não é Reita? – Perguntou o baterista agora serio.

- 2! – Continuou a contar serio.

- Reita para com isso! Estamos em um hospital!

- Ótimo! Assim seu atendimento vai ser mais rápido – Disse num tom serio e meio sádico.

- Corre Kai! – Aconselhou Aoi.

- 3!

- AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! – O baterista saiu disparado correndo e gritando pelo corredor e em seguida o baixista correu atrás. Sumiram de vista, mas ainda dava para ouvir bem ao fundo os gritos de Kai.

- Será que o Reita ta falando serio? – Perguntou Aoi.

- Eu não sei, nunca o vi tão bravo assim antes...

- Agente não deveria ir atrás deles não?

- Você ta louco Aoi? Não quero que o Reita venha para cima da gente! Sei lá se ele tava falando serio ou não!

- Coitado do Kai...- Comentou pensando no amigo.

- Ai ai ...- Suspirou fundo – Pelo visto o Reita não se conformou ainda... Se ele ta com o Ruki então ele não e tão 'macho' assim...

Os dois ficaram rindo, ate verem, uma enfermeira alta, morena e jovem se aproximar. Ela falava consigo mesma:

- Mas que coisa! Esse pessoal não tem respeito não? Da para ouvir pessoas gritando aqui no segundo andar do hospital todo!

Os dois se entre olharam sem graça, sabiam que a enfermeira se referia a eles e aos amigos.

- Vocês dois! – A enfermeira os chamou e se aproximou dos guitarristas.

- Hai? – Disseram juntos

- Vocês sabem quem estava fazendo aquela gritaria todo aqui no segundo andar?

- Não vimos nem ouvimos nada não... – Disseram na cara de pau.

Uma outra enfermeira ,também de aparência jovem veio correndo para perto da enfermeira que falava com os guitarristas e a avisou.

- Chefe! Esta tendo uma briga no setor B deste andar.

- O que? Eu já estou indo!

Aoi e Uruha se entre olharam assustados. Sabiam muito bem quem estavam brigando.

--------

- Socorro!

Kai se escondia atrás de uma enfermeira, enquanto outras 5 seguravam Reita com muito esforço. Os guitarristas acabaram de chegar junto à enfermeira chefe no local.

- Mas que confusão e essa?! – Perguntou brava a enfermeira.

- Ele quer me matar! – Exagerou o baterista.

- Não no meu setor! – A enfermeira chefe abriu o jaleco, então retirou uma seringa e um pequeno vidro com um conteúdo transparente. Encheu a seringa com o conteúdo e a enfiou sem cerimônia no pescoço do baixista.

- Ai! Isso deve ter doido! – Comentou Shiroyama.

As enfermeiras largaram Suzuki, e este caiu mole no chão. Seus olhos estavam abertos mais parecia estar meio inconsciente.

- O que você injetou nele? – Perguntou Uruha que foi em direção a Reita e o levantou apoiando-o em seus ombros e segurando na cintura do mesmo.

- É só uma anestesia, ele vai voltar a si, daqui a uns 10 a 15 minutos.

O medico que atendia Ruki apareceu no local em que estavam para dar noticias sobre o mesmo.

- Esta tudo bem com ele Doutor? – Perguntou Takashima.

- Ele esta melhor. Esta dormindo. Mas poderia ter morrido se não socorrido a tempo.

As palavras do medico doeram fundo nos integrantes da banda.

- E agente pode velo? – Perguntou de novo Takashima.

- De jeito nenhum! – Respondeu o Doutor que já havia perdido a paciência com eles. – Ele precisa descansar bastante. Acho melhor vocês voltarem outra hora. – E se retirou junto às enfermeiras.

Todos se sentirão sem graça após as palavras do medico. Sabiam que tinham feito a maior confusão no hospital.

Aoi suspirou fundo e disse:

- Já esta quase amanhecendo. Passamos a noite toda aqui. – Concluiu ao olhar pela janela do corredor.

- É mesmo. É melhor agente ir para casa – Disse o baterista cansado.

- Então vamos! – Chamou Aoi.

- Da para algum me ajudar a carregar o Reita?

- Eu não! Vai que ele acorda!

- Eu ajudo! – Aoi passou um dos braços de Reita por trás de seu pescoço e com a outra mão segurou na cintura do mesmo, ajudando Uruha a carregá-lo.

--------

Enfim Uruha se sentou no banco de carona, tinha sido o ultimo a entrar no carro por que ajeitava o baixista no banco de trás.

- Me levem para casa logo, por favor. Não quero estar aqui quando ele acordar – Disse Kai no banco de trás se referindo a Reita inconsciente do seu lado.

- Ta bom. – Disse Aoi que se preparava para ligar o carro, porem adiou esse momento.

- O que foi Aoi? Liga logo esse carro!

- Da para esperar Kai? – Perguntou o guitarrista moreno.

Uruha deu uma leve risada.

- Uruha...

O loiro virou o rosto de frente para o outro que lhe chamava.

- Me desculpa... Por ter pensando que você estava me traindo com o Reita?

Takashima sorriu.

- Mas é claro que desculpo! - Aproximou seu rosto do, do outro e passou seus braços em volta do pescoço do mesmo.

Aoi correspondeu com um beijo de leve, mais o outro logo aprofundou esse beijo e então logo já aos amassos. Porem foram interrompidos:

- Com licença! Eu acho que vocês estão esquecendo de uma coisa!... – Disse Kai num tom irônico.

- É mesmo! –Disse Aoi que começou a procurar algo em seu bolso.

Uruha e Kai olhavam curiosos para o moreno.

- Achei! – Shiroyama tirou um pacote de preservativo do bolso e voltou a agarrar Takashima.

Yutaka botou a mão na cabeça e balançou a cabeça negativamente. Não acreditava no que estava vendo.

- Com licença! Eu quis dizer que vocês estão esquecendo de min!

Os guitarristas pararam o que estava fazendo e se voltaram para o baterista.

- Como assim Kai? Quer entrar no meio? – Disse o mais velho rindo fazendo o loiro rir também.

- Você ta brincando com minha cara né?

- É claro que estou Kai! – Riu e em seguida ligou o carro de uma vez.

Uns 5 minutos após começarem a andar...

- Ai!

- O que foi Kai? – Perguntou o loiro no banco de carona.

- O Reita se mexeu!

Os dois na frente começaram a rir.

- É serio! Leva-me logo para casa! Ou leva ele antes! Não quero estar perto quando ele acordar. Se for mais de pressa eu deixo vocês fazerem o que quiserem depois!

- Tarde de mais...

Todos gelaram ao ouvir de repente a voz do baixista. Aoi freio o carro bruscamente, por sorte estavam todos de cinto de segurança se não provavelmente alguém teria voado pelo pára-brisa.

- Socorro! – Kai se atrapalhava ao tentar abrir a porta do carro.

- Relaxa Kai, eu não vou mais de bater... – Disse serio.

- Não? – Perguntou curioso.

- Não.

- Por que?

- Você quer que eu te bata então?- Perguntou aumentando o tom de voz.

- Não! Não! – Disse se afastando ao maximo do outro.

- Aoi me deixa em casa antes do Kai...

O moreno concordou e voltou a andar com o carro. Uruha ficou olhando para o baixista que olhava triste pela janela do carro, mais logo este percebeu que estava sendo 'vigiado' e perguntou:

- O que foi?

- Nada não. – Uruha sorriu e se virou de volta para frente.

Alguns minutos depois chegaram ao prédio do baixista.

- Pronto Reita – Disse após estacionar o carro.

Saiu do carro serio e sussurrou algo como 'obrigado pela carona' então foi para porta de seu prédio. Os outros esperavam Suzuki entrar em seu prédio para poderem seguir caminho, mais este não entrou e ficou olhando para rua. Então no carro Aoi comentou:

- Ele esta bem?

- Não sei... No final das contas o Ruki esta bem, mas foi um susto em tanto. Olhar para o lugar onde tudo aconteceu não deve ser fácil...

Logo o baixista balançou a cabeça, enxugou uma lagrima que escorreu em seu rosto e então entrou em seu prédio.

- Pronto. Ele já entrou – Disse Kai vendo Reita terminar de fechar o portão – Podemos ir agora... EI!!!!

Aoi e Uruha estavam novamente aos amassos, porem desta vez o moreno já estava quase tirando a camisa do outro.

- Ei! Ei! Podem parando! Levem-me para casa logo! O dia já esta amanhecendo!

- Você não disse que depois de deixar o Reita podíamos fazer o que quisermos? – Reclamou Shiroyama.

- Então ta! Eu não ligo! Podem continuar a se pegarem na minha frente! Será que não tem uma pipoca para eu comer em quanto eu assisto o 'filme: proibido para menores, estrelando Aoi e Uruha!'. - Disse ironicamente o baterista.

- Ta bom Kai, eu te deixo em casa antes! – Reclamou Aoi. Uruha riu timidamente.

- Muito obrigado! – Respondeu Kai cruzando as pernas.

--------

Continua...

--------

Comentário da Autora:

Primeiro queira avisa que eu mudei o meu jeito de digitar, colocar " na frente de cada fala era muito cansativo (já que minhas fanfics tem mais diálogos do que tudo oo") então eu tirei elas.

Admito que esse capitulo foi meio que uma enrolação... apanha dos leitores eu tinha dito que só ia te 3 capítulos, mais enquanto escrevia minhas piadinhas toscas foram aparecendo em minha mente e eu tive que colocar a maioria delas " então acabou virando 4 capítulos. Mais não se preocupem, o capitulo 4 ta pronto já, só falta digitar... e já digo que ele vai ser o ultimo capitulo.

Outra coisa xD ! cortei um pedacinho do capitulo por que ia ser muita malvadeza com o Kai-chan TT ... Vou contar XD o Reita ia bater no Kai mais eu achei que ia ser muito malvadeza então eu resolvei tirar, pelo Kai e também pelo meu bem estar pois eu sei que se eu coloca-se isso vocês iam me bater oo"""""".

Bom espero que estejam gostando, logo, logo posto o Capitulo 4.

Obs1: Uma observação que estou afim de falar XD Para escolher o numero do quarto do Ruki eu escolhi o numero do quarto em que eu fiquei no hospital a pouco tempo. Hehehehehehe xD

Obs2: Deixem Reviews Onegai! \o/


	4. Chapter 4 Final

Palavras da Autora:  Ola pessoas!! cara de pau mor, sim depois de um ano eu vou postar o ultimo capitulo dessa fanfic uu. Aviso que não foi só por preguiça não, meu computador ficou quebrado durante um ano, então essa ficou presa no pc, assim não pude posta-la ". Meu pc voltou e admito que ainda fiquei alguns messes enrolando para postar isso. . " ...\8D/ cara de pau mor.

Então ta ai!! o/ Em especial dedico a Cacau-chan que esperou séculos por esse capitulo oo" (gomen nasai cacau-chan \ToT/). So mais uma coisa, deve estar cheia de erros de português, ainda não achei alguém para betar . "

Sangue e Ciúme.

Capitulo 4: Camisola de hospital

A porta do quarto 108 se abriu. E por ela entrou somente o baterista que, sem dizer nada e com uma aparência seria se sentou na poltrona ao lado da cama em que o vocalista estava. Este observava curioso e tímido, outro que acabou de entrar. Sabia que tinha tratado o amigo mau na visita passada, por isso se surpreendeu de ver que ele estava sendo o primeiro a lhe visitar de novo. Então logo se desculpou pelo ultimo encontro:

- Kai me desculpe por ontem... Eu realmente não estava bem...

- Te desculpo, sim! – Disse sorridente – Estava muito preocupado com você, por isso resolvi voltar aqui hoje. Mas... Admito que estava um pouco chateado com você... Então só estava esperando suas desculpas para começar a falar. – Sorriu mais ainda.

- Kai você é muito bondoso... – Disse sorrindo, mas no fundo aparentava estar triste com algo.

Ficaram em silencio por um tempo, mas vendo que o amigo aparentava triste com algo falou:

- Ruki, tenho certeza que você e o Reita vão se acertar logo – Sorriu como sempre.

O outro sorriu forçado.

- Afinal vocês se amam muito né?

Takanori se surpreendeu com o comentário de Yutaka e tentou disfarçar:

- É! Como amigos! – Riu forçado.

- Nos já sabemos de tudo Ruki. Do caso de vocês...

- O que?!- Perguntou assustando e tímido – Impossível... O Reita nunca contaria...

- Pois ele contou... Na verdade ele contou só para o Uruha. Então o Uruha contou para min e para o Aoi. Alias o Reita ficou uma ferra pelo fato do Uruha não ter guardado segredo... – Disse se recordando da confusão na ultima noite.

- Imagino que tenha ficado – Disse dando uma leve risadinha – Eu no inicio também não queria contar... Mas o Reita não queria contar de jeito nenhum.

- Foi por isso que Uruha e o Reita estavam meio estranhos e aos sussurros. Não por que eles os traiam, como você e o Aoi pensaram...

Ficaram em silencio por um tempo, Kai percebeu que o vocalista estava a refletir. Então a porta se abriu novamente, e por ela entraram os guitarristas.

- Ola! – Disseram juntos os que acabaram de chegar.

- Oi – Responderam sorrindo os que já estavam no quarto.

- Ruki, você parece melhor! Esta bem? – Perguntou o loiro que chegou.

- Hai – Respondeu sorrindo de leve.

Uma breve pausa nos diálogos, mais logo foi quebrada por um bocejo do guitarrista moreno.

- Ai que sono! – Comentou.

- É pelo visto, o Uruha foi para sua casa ontem... Ou melhor, hoje de manhã! Quando você me deixou em casa já tinha amanhecido.

- Sim ele foi – Respondeu se espreguiçando.

- É pelo visto quando vocês chegaram em casa, vocês não dormiram exatamente...- Brincou o baterista.

- Detalhes! Detalhes a parte Kai! – Interrompeu tímido o guitarrista loiro.

Todos deram uma leve risada, mais logo pararam quando perceberam que a porta se abria. Era o baixista que parecia surpreso com a presença dos outros ali.

- Não sabia que estavam aqui...- Comentou baixo e evitando olhar para o vocalista recostado na cama. Este também evitou olhara para o que acabou de entrar.

Kai olhou para o baixista, então pra o vocalista e sorriu. Sabia que um não estava mais bravo com o outro. Mas o mau entendido ainda estava presente.

- Pode deixar Reita. Já estávamos de saída. – Comentou Uruha. Na verdade não estavam, mas queriam deixar os dois se acertarem logo de uma vez, e em paz.

Após a saída dos outros integrantes do quarto, Reita se sentou na poltrona onde Kai estava anteriormente. Ruki fitava seus pés descalços no final da cama, para evitar olhar para o baixista.

Ficaram em silencio por uns minutos. Suzuki olhava para Matsumoto, que olhava para os próprios pés para evitar olhar para o outro. Então o baixista logo percebeu que o vocalista esperava sua iniciativa.

- Ruki... Me desculpe – Disse serio e num tom cincerro.

Takanori o olhou tímido. Ficaram se fitando por um tempinho, ate o vocalista responder:

- Esta bem...- Voltou a olhar para os seus pés, e continuou – Mas você também tem que me desculpar...

Reita sorriu, se levantou da poltrona e se sentou do lado de Ruki na cama, e o abraçou forte.

- Ai! Cuidado com meu ferimento... – Advertia o vocalista, que também sorrindo correspondeu o abraço.

Suzuki folgou um pouco o abraço a pedido de Matsumoto, deitou sua cabeça no ombro deste e não resistiu, começou a chorar baixinho ao pé do ouvido do mesmo. Este começou a acariciar os cabelos do baixista.

- Eu fiquei com muito medo... Pensei que ia te perder para sempre...

- Já passou... – Agora acariciava as costas do outro – O importante é que estou aqui agora, e estou bem...

Akira saiu dos braços de Takanori, e começou a enxugar as lagrimas no seu próprio rosto, com suas mãos. O outro lhe olhava e sorria.

Os dois ficaram se olhando e admirando a face do outro, mas logo seus lábios se encostaram de leve. Ficaram trocando beijos suaves por um tempo ate aprofundarem em um longo e profundo beijo.

Do lado de fora do quarto, Aoi, Uruha e Kai, se espremiam em frente à janelinha de vidro da porta do quarto. Onde o vidro deixava as pessoas de fora ver o que se passava dentro do quarto, porem as de dentro não podiam ver o que se passava do lado de fora.

- Eles ficam tão bonitinhos juntos! – Comentou Aoi sorridente. Uruha concordou com a cabeça e com um 'ahum'.

- Quem diria! Eu nunca ima imaginar o Reita beijando alguém do mesmo... – Começou a rir de leve e fez os outros dois rirem também.

Dentro do quarto, os dois separaram os lábios para pegar fôlego e se admirarem um pouco.

- Por que esta me olhando deste jeito? – Perguntou tímido o vocalista, pois o outro lhe olhava com malicia.

- Você fica uma gracinha nesta camisola de hospital – Disse brincando – Que alias é aberta atrás que eu sei!

- Para com isso Reita! – Respondeu sentindo suas bochechas quentes.

O outro sorriu, se levantou e tirou o lençol que cobria o vocalista e se sentou de pernas abertas em cima das coxas deste.

- Sai daí Reita! O que vai fazer?

- Você esta sem nada por baixo ne?

Ruki, tímido não respondeu, só virou a cabeça para o lado. Reita, então resolveu descobrir por si próprio. Então levantou um pouco a barra da camisola, e descobriu que o outro estava realmente sem nada por baixo.

- Para com isso! – Disse mais tímido que antes e abaixando de volta a barra de sua camisola.

Reita continuou a olhar o outro com malicia, e colocou as mãos nas coxas do outro e foi subindo aos poucos ate entrar por de baixo da camisola.

- Reita! – Reclamou o outro – Aqui não é o lugar certo para isso! E eu não estou em condições...

O outro fingiu que não ouviu e levou seus polegares ate a virilha do vocalista e começou a massagear a região. Ruki gemeu baixinho de prazer, mas logo voltou a si, e tentava afastar as mãos do outro da li.

- Ah Ruki! Eu sei que você esta gostando! – Reclamou o baixista.

- Estou, mas... Eu não quero agora! Não estamos num lugar propicio...

Enquanto isso, do lado de fora, Aoi, Uruha e Kai, observavam a cena:

- Eu não acredito! – Disse Kai espantado – Ruki não esta em condições para 'isso'!

- E eu não acredito que eles vão fazer 'isso' no hospital!

- Deixe-me ver também! – Uruha tentava arranjar um lugar "melhor" na janelinha.

Mesmo com o aviso de Ruki, Reita continuava a massagear a virilha do vocalista com seus polegares, por de baixo da camisola.

- Reita eu disse para você parar... AII!!!! – Gemeu alto.

O baixista havia segurado firme com uma das mãos no membro do vocalista e começara a remexer lá agora.

- Reita para... – Disse gemendo. No fundo estava gostando muito, mas estava preocupado com as circunstancias.

- Não para por que isso é muito bom... E eu sei que você gosta! – Sorriu malicioso, e chegou seu lábio para perto dos do outro e deu um beijo superficial.

Porem o outro o abraçou pelo pescoço e aprofundou o beijo. O baixista havia lhe deixado muito excitado. Suzuki com uma das mãos massageava as partes baixas de Matsumoto e com a outra agora acariciava a nuca do mesmo.

Quanto mais aumentava a freqüência dos movimentos, mais altos eram o gemidos do vocalista. Mas nada muito exagerado. Reita retirou a mãos da nuca e das partes baixas de Ruki, para abrir seu cinto, e então logo se livrou de suas calças.

- Ohhhh! Eles vão "fazer" mesmo! – Comentou Kai impressionado com que via pelo vidro da porta.

- Chega para lá! Deixa-me ver também!

- Eu e o Aoi começamos a olhar primeiro, então paciência Uruha!

- Você reclamou que eu e o Aoi íamos fazer "coisas" na sua frente, mas você quer ver o Ruki e o Reita!!!! – Reclamou o loiro.

- E mesmo Kai! Então deixa o Uruha ver. – Comentou Aoi que tentava empurrar Kai para o lado para dar espaço para Takashima.

- Não eu cheguei primeiro! – Reclamou.

- Eu sempre soube que você queria ver o Reita sem roupa! – Implicou Uruha.

- O que você quer dizer com isso Uruha? – Perguntou indignado o baterista.

- Parem de brigar! Vocês estão estragando o clima! – Reclamou Aoi que estava concentrado olhando pela janelinha.

- Eu quero ver! – Empurrava Aoi e Kai a procura de um lugar melhor para ver.

Logo os três estavam disputando no "empurra, empurra" os melhores lugares para assistirem o baixista e o vocalista.

Tinha voltado com os movimentos de antes, porem novamente retirou as mãos dos devidos lugares e abaixou ate a coxa sua roupa de baixo. Deixando a mostra seu membro rígido.

- UOOU! – Exclamou o baterista do lado de fora do quarto.

- Eu sabia! Eu sabia! Você só quer ver o Reita sem roupa!

- Não quero não! – Reclamou

- Parem!!!! Vocês estão estragando o clima! – Reclamou o mais velho com os dois que brigavam ali.

O vocalista estava um pouco ofegante. Mordeu o lábio inferior ao sentir o baixista penetrar. Agora este estava com as duas mãos uma em cada lado da cabeça do vocalista. Começou a dar leves investidas com o quadril. Não queria fazer movimentos bruscos, pois sabia que o amigo ainda estava em recuperação, e nem era para eles estarem fazendo o que estavam fazendo.

Takanori segurou firme nas costas de Akira por de baixo da camisa deste. A cada nova investida, mesmo sendo suaves soltava leves gemidos.

Reita começou a aumentar aos poucos a força e o ritmo das investidas, mas reparou que o companheiro estava ficando muito ofegante, e parecia estar sentido dor em seu ferimento do lado direito de seu peito. Então resolveu diminuir novamente o ritmo, porem o outro reclamou:

- Não diminua... – Ofegou – Você começou agora termina!

- Mas seu ferimento esta doendo não esta?

- Esta! Mas você começou agora termina! – Reclamou mais ofegante ainda.

Reita então continuou. Porem se sentindo culpado pela dor do amigo. Deveria ter se controlado, e esperado Ruki esta melhor para então, fazerem o que estavam fazendo.

Do lado de fora os três ainda observavam atentos quando, o medico apareceu atrás deles perguntando:

- O que estão vendo?

Os três levaram um susto, com o medico que apareceu repentinamente, e ao se virarem e se depararem com o doutor, tentaram desesperadamente tapar a janelinha da porta com as mãos.

- Nada não! – Disse Aoi mentindo.

- Com licença! – O medico que é obvio não acreditou no moreno, e agora tentava tirar os três da frente da porta.

Os três relutaram para sair ate que finalmente o medico conseguiu tirá-los da frente e olhar pela janelinha da porta.

- Kami-sama!! O senhor Matsumoto não esta em condições de fazer _isso_! – Já ia abrindo a porta quando Uruha o impediu.

- Você vai interromper eles? Que constrangedor! – Os outros concordaram com a cabeça.

- Constrangedor vai ser quando eles souberem que _seus_ amigos estão olhando!

Os três se sentiram envergonhados ao ouvir as palavras do doutor.

- Mas esta bem! – Retirou as mãos da maçaneta. – Eu espero eles acabarem para então adverti-los! - O medico deu uma olhada rápida pela janelinha para ver se já estavam _acabando_.

- Licença então! – Disse Kai na maior cara de pau, para o medico sair da frente da porta. Só que este pareceu não entender.

- Agente quer continuar a ver... – Explicou Aoi.

O medico não parecia esta acreditando no que acabou de ouvir, mas mesmo assim saiu de perto da porta. Uruha, então pulou logo para frente da janela para pegar "o melhor lugar".

- Ah não! Eu estava primeiro Uruha! – Reclamou o baterista.

- Dessa vez eu cheguei primeiro!

- Vocês vão começar a brigar de novo? O clima! Vocês estão estragando o clima!

De volta ao quarto... Reita continuava com as investidas fortes a pedido de Ruki mesmo sabendo que este sentia dor. Após algumas investidas logo os dois chegaram ao ápice do prazer. Gemeram alto. Akira sentiu sua barriga e sua camisa sendo molhadas pelo líquido que Takanori expelia. E sentiu que também expelia dentro do outro.

Foi diminuindo o ritmo aos poucos. E logo se retirou de dentro do vocalista, e então se deitou ao lado deste, e sentiu que tinham molhado boa parte da cama.

Apesar do grande prazer que estava sentindo, estava preocupado com Ruki que estava muito ofegante. Sabia que o vocalista costumava a ficar ofegante quando "terminavam" porem dessa vez estava de mais, e aparentava estar sentindo muita dor em seu ferimento.

- Desculpa... Eu deveria ter te ouvido, e não insistido... Você esta bem?

Matsumoto demorou um pouco para responder, pois tentava recuperar o fôlego.

- Eu te disse... Mas no fim das contas foi ótimo... – Sorriu.

- Mas eu fiz seu ferimento doer...

Ruki se deitou de lado de frente a Reita e disse:

- Não se preocupe eu estou bem! – O outro sorriu ao ouvir essas palavras – Eu acho...- Continuou o vocalista.

Ficaram deitados de frente para o outro recuperando os devidos fôlegos por um tempo, ate o vocalista se pronunciar de novamente:

- Reita como vamos explicar essa sujeira toda? – Apontava para cama em que estavam deitados.

- Boa pergunta...

- Me entregue aquele lençol? – O vocalista se referia ao lençol limpo no pé da cama.

O baixista se sentou para pegar o lençol, e o entregou para Ruki. Este começou a usá-lo para enxugar seu corpo e limpar suas partes baixas. E em seguida ajeitava sua camisola.

Após se limpar e se enxugar com o mesmo lençol, e então vestir sua roupa de baixo, Reita apanhou sua calça e seu cinto que estavam jogados no chão e os vestiu.

- Serio Reita! Como vamos explicar _isso_? – Disse Ruki se referindo a cama, e ajeitando o soro que estava injetado na lateral de seu pulso.

- Humm... – Se sentou novamente na poltrona ao lado da cama. – Eu não faço a mínima idéia!

A porta se abriu e o medico adentrou o quarto. Os dois ficaram sem saber o que dizer ou fazer com a visita repentina. O vocalista se cobriu ate em cima com o lençol menos sujo que viu em cima de si, para poder esconder a sujeira toda que tava na cama.

- Senhor Suzuki! – O medico foi direto ao assunto – O senhor deveria saber que o senhor Matsumoto não esta em condições para fazer o que vocês fizeram!

Os dois sentiram seus rostos corarem de vergonha, então logo o baixista tentou perguntar:

- Co...Como você...?

- Seus amigos estavam vendo tudo pelo lado de fora – Apontou para um quadrado espelhada na porta. Pelo lado de dentro parecia um simples espelho. – Acho que o senhor esqueceu que da para ver tudo pelo lado de fora! – Respondeu ao baixista.

- O QUE? Eles estavam vendo? – Perguntou Ruki, que ao repensar a situação, escondeu seu rosto de baixo do lençol de tanta vergonha.

- Eu tinha me esquecido... – Akira botou as mãos em frente ao seu rosto – Que dava para ver pelo lado de fora...

- Como você esqueceu?! – Reclamou por de baixo dos lençóis.

- E alias... Vocês nem tiveram o trabalho de trancar a porta! Eu só não interrompi por que seus amigos não deixaram, porque se fosse por min teria interrompido, pois o que estavam fazendo não era certo! O senhor Matsumoto foi operado ontem mesmo, não deveria fazer esforço! – Deu uma pausa no sermão para pegar fôlego – E a propósito! Aposto que vocês nem usaram preservativo!

Ao ouvir isso Ruki se escondeu mais ainda em baixo dos lençóis. Não fazia idéia de como estava à cara do amigo ao ouvir o sermão, e nem ia saber, pois desejava continuar de baixo daquele lençol por um bom tempo! Pois o momento estava sendo mega constrangedor! Tanto para ele, como sabia que estava sendo para Reita também.

- Eu não acredito que eles estavam vendo! – O baixista sussurrou para si mesmo ao meio do sermão do medico. Estava morrendo de vergonha! Mas também estava com um pouco de raiva dos amigos por estarem vendo. Mas sabia que isso não teria acontecido se ele tivesse 'se controlado' e esperado Ruki melhorar.

- Eu vou chamar uma enfermeira para limpar a cama e etc, e já volto para examinar seu ferimento para ver se esta tudo bem. – Se virou e abriu a porta para sair, mas acabou revelando os outros integrantes que ainda espiavam pela janelinha da porta. Reita, e Ruki que espiava por debaixo do lençol, coraram mais do que nunca ao verem os amigos em frente à porta.

- Bom agente já vai! – Disse na cara de pau o guitarrista mais velho, e saiu correndo.

- Bai! Bai! – Acenou o outro guitarrista e saiu correndo atrás do mais velho. Kai saiu correndo atrás sem dizer nada mais voltou para dizer algo. Alias algo muito constrangedor:

- Mandaram bem! Principalmente o 'Rei-chan! – Brincou e em seguida saiu correndo novamente.

O medico saiu do quarto deixando os dois sozinhos. Estavam ambos completamente morrendo de vergonha!

- Eu não acredito! – Disse o baixista timidamente, ainda com as mãos cobrindo o rosto.

O vocalista tirou o rosto de, de baixo do lençol e ficou olhando tímido para o amigo que ainda cobria o rosto com as mãos. Sabia que o outro também estava morrendo de vergonha.

- Eu te disse que não era o local certo para _isso_! – Brincou culpando o outro.

Reita sorriu, e retirou as mãos do rosto. Resolveu encarar a situação.

- É...Droga! Eu deveria ter me segurado! – Brincou – Mas fazer o que agora ne? Agora já foi...- Sorriram, porem ainda tímidos.

Os dois ficaram se olhando. Ambos ainda com o rosto vermelho de vergonha. Então Reita se levantou e se aproximou de Ruki lhe dando um profundo beijo. O outro retribuiu e aprofundou mais ainda. Tinham acabado de serem pegos em flagrante fazendo 'coisa pior' então, se alguém os visse se beijando daquele jeito não ia ser problema algum. Alias achavam que nenhum flagrante poderia ser pior que esse ultimo que passaram.

Ficaram se beijando profundamente por um tempo, mais logo foram diminuindo o ritmo, então logo estavam somente a se olharem. Ate o vocalista se pronunciar:

- Eu te amo Reita.

O outro sorriu.

- Não. Eu te amo mais! – Disse se lembrando da primeira vez que trocaram essas palavras...Sentia que cada vez mais amava o amigo.

Ficaram se olhando e sorrindo... Porem logo seus lábios voltaram a se tocar, e logo seguiram para outro longo e profundo beijo...

--FIM!--


End file.
